1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a gate driving circuit and a display device having the gate driving circuit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a gate driving circuit for improving the reliability of driving for a long time and a display device having the gate driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, to reduce manufacturing costs and the total size of a panel module for a display device, an amorphous silicon gate (“ASG”) technology that includes simultaneously forming a gate driving circuit in a peripheral area of a panel, and a switching device disposed in a display area of a panel, has been applied.
Since the ASG technology includes selectively outputting a clock signal in which a phase is continuously changing to generate a gate signal, there is a problem in that noise is generated by the clock signal even when not driving. Accordingly, to minimize the noise generated when not driving, a structure including various maintenance parts has been proposed.